I'm melting in your eyes
by Xx.PefectlyxImperfectXx
Summary: Blast from the past for Johnny. Which leads him to make a bet, in which he can get her hooked. But little does he know, that it's a just game that she's leading him on.
1. Chapter 1

_Never judge a book by its cover._

Roxanne Rivera thought that as she walked on the carpet, which led to the benefit. Trying to regain her eyesight from all the cameras flashing.

"ROXANNE! OVER HERE! MISS RIVERA!" One of the numerous cameramen called out trying to gain Roxanne's attention.

Stopping for a quick pose, she gave a smile, as she stood there in her light sky blue cascading gown, with the straps crossing in the back.

"Is it true your going to space, with Victor Von Doom?"

"Does Drew Heely know about your business rendezvous' with Victor Von Doom?"

"How does Drew feel about you going to space? What will happen to you two?"

"Where is Drew Miss Rivera?"

Ignoring the buzzing questions from the paparazzi, Roxanne continued down the carpet walking into the benefit. Taking notice of the socialites and celebrities, Roxanne did her usual greetings before heading over towards the bar.

"Champagne ma'am?" The bartender asked.

Taking notice of the others in the benefit, Roxanne turned back towards the bartender and gave a nod.

"White?"

"Yes please." Roxanne answered as he poured her a glass.

"Oh Roxanne Over here!" Turning around, she found her father, the famous James Rivera beckoning her over to his group of so called friends, mostly made up of tycoons. Nodding thanks to the bartender, she took a large gulp of champagne before heading over to the group of people surrounding her father.

"My Roxanne, look how much you've grown."

"Excited for this great venture involving your company?"

"She's going to be a great business woman."

Hearing the various compliments, Roxanne only smiled politely before saying,

"I'm very excited to-

"She's going to do great in space, this is such a big and profitable venture for our company. Hopefully if all goes well while she's in space, we'll join Victor's company." James Rivera said as he interrupted and spoke for his daughter.

Roxanne just kept smiling as her father kept talking for her, after all she was used to it by now.

Ever since she was young, her father has made out her future for her. She would be a wonderful businesswoman, taking no interest in sports or other activities. After all she was going to inherit the company some day, he tried to mold her into the son he never had. Not caring for any of her goals or dreams.

Growing up, she never had anyone to support her dreams; her father was always away on business her mother didn't want anything to do with her father, because of his habit of dropping women every 6 months. So Roxanne was left to grow up without a mother, only nannies that lasted about a year than would always leave.

"Roxanne, come here I want you to meet someone who will be going to space with us." Victor stated as he grabbed Roxanne firmly by the arm pulling her away from the group of people.

"Thought I would save you from all of those oldies." Victor stated as he laughed to himself, while glancing over towards a table where a lonely woman with blonde hair was standing with her back towards them.

"Right." Roxanne added followed by a small laugh. '_If only someone would save me from you'_ Roxanne thought shortly after.

"Susan!" Victor called as he eagerly stepped forward, leaving Roxanne who was now watching as her father went to smoke cigars out on the balcony with the other old tycoons.

"Roxanne, I want you meet my loyal associate and friend, Susan Storm." Victor stated causing Roxanne to quickly jerk her head towards Victor.

"Roxanne!" The blonde exclaimed as she broke into a smile her bold blue eyes meeting Roxanne's light forest green eyes.

"Susan, wow this is a surprise.." Roxanne stated as her eyes lit up for the first time during the whole night.

"Am I missing something ladies?" Victor asked with a smile as he glanced between the two women.

"Victor, I used to baby-sit Roxanne when she was younger. Wow, how weird is this." Susan stated with a laugh as Victor nodded while taking a sip of another champagne.

"Victor!" Roxanne, Susan and Victor all turned toward the calling of his name to find Roxanne's father talking a reporter for a business magazine.

"Well, duty calls. If you'll excuse me ladies." Victor stated before walking off leaving the two to sit down at the table.

"It's been far too long." Susan stated as Roxanne nodded in agreement.

"What made you want to go into business? That was never you." Susan asked causing Roxanne to look at Susan.

"Well you know my father." Roxanne replied quietly.

"Right. I've read about you in the magazines, I'm guessing none of it's true." Susan stated absentmindedly-causing Roxanne to roll her eyes in response.

"Your guess is right. I'm not dating Victor, I'm not even dating Drew Steely! But it seems as though I am going to space."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Susan stated with a caring tone.

Roxanne just shook her head, wanting to drop the conversation.

"Come on Roxy, you can tell me. You know me." Susan beckoned as she gave her old friend a pleading look.

"Well, I've just been really wanting to focus on my acting, but my dad thinks that acting is stupid and you can't get anywhere with it. So, he signed me to go to space to take notes, thinking that I will forget about what I love to go do something for what he loves." Roxanne answered.

"I'm sorry Roxy, can't you do it on the side?" Susan asked.

"Not with the paparazzi getting my every move on tape or in photos, if dad finds out, I'm guessing he'd disown me." Roxanne replied curtly as she took another gulp of her champagne.

Susan just gave a friendly smile, as she patted Roxanne on the back.

"So what's new with you? You got any man? Kids?" Roxanne asked causing Susan to shake her head.

"Nope, seems like we're both in the single ladies club." Susan stated with a laugh.

"So, when do we start training for going to space?" Roxanne asked, startling Susan.

"Well, tomorrow, now that I think about it. Don't worry you'll be fine, I can pick you up in the mourning." Susan stated offering a ride.

"Thanks, that'd be great." Roxanne added with a smile.

Walking into her apartment barefoot, Roxanne tossed her heels to the floor next to her bedroom window. Tiredly she flopped onto the couch and flipped on her flat screen tv, which was mounted on the wall.

"Roxanne Rivera, Business savvy woman, enjoys a nice lunch in the city with her on again off again lover Drew Heely. Wonder what's going on in their relationship? Could it be Drew is jealous of Victor Con Doom?" The news caster announced as a clip of Roxanne and Drew eating lunch was playing on TV as Drew rested his hand on hers.

"It was one date! And he's helping me with my stupid auditions!" Roxanne exclaimed as she threw a pillow towards the TV.

"Girl, you have no idea how many people ask me about you and drew!" The voice startled Roxanne, causing her to sit up straight as her longtime friend Monty walked into the room.

"Why can't they just leave us alone, I don't understand why they're so freaking obsessed!" Roxanne added as Monty sat down next to her.

'Honey, Your hot as hell, you've got bank, and you've been spotted with one of the sexiest men alive, other than Brad Pitt." Monty stated causing Roxanne to laugh.

"Um, two of those are true. I do have money, and I have been seen with Drew. You know what I'm sick of this shit, I'm going to bed." Roxanne said as she stood up and walked past Monty towards her bedroom.

Walking into her room, she turned on the light, revealing the dark rich wall color of purple with hues of green thrown about in the room. Walking into her bathroom, She quickly brushed her teeth and tied her dark blonde hair up into a bun. Then she walked over towards her walk in closet, and threw off her dress and changed into sweats and a NYU hoodie.

After turning the light off, she then made her way over towards her bed and climbed in while quickly falling into a deep sleep.

"Miss Rivera! Over here! Who's your friend? Miss Rivera!" The paparazzi called out as Roxanne climbed into Susan's car.

"Thank again, I know this is a hassle." Roxanne stated as Susan drove down the street.

"It's okay, that shouldn't even be legal, I swear." Susan muttered as they drove on down to the main street.

"Well that's one good thing about going to space." Roxanne stated smugly as Susan laughed, when they pulled up into the parking garage.

"So let the fun begin." Roxanne stated as her and Susan climbed out of the car.

"Just think only two days of this, and then it's space." Susan added as they walked towards the entrance.


	2. Pays To Be Smart

Chapter 2: Pays To Be Smart.

Walking into the training facility, Roxanne noticed how many exercise machines were located within the room. Glancing around, she suddenly felt herself become uneasy. Feeling her knees beginning to buckle under her, she placed right hand against the wall for support.

"Rox, you okay?" Susan asked bewildered by Roxanne's sudden change. Quickly reaching out, Susan grabbed Roxanne's arm in a comforting sort of way.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could you uh, tell me where the bathroom is?" Roxanne asked quietly as she stabled herself, removing her hand from the tan colored wall.

"Sure, it's through those doors, last door on the left in the hallway." Susan answered with a concerning tone in her voice as her blue eyes watched Roxanne quickly leave the room.

Quickening her pace, Roxanne kept walking down the hallway until she stopped in front of the door, Grabbing the handle she swung the door open stepping inside.. Turning to face the door, she quickly flipped the lock after noticing she was the only one in there. Walking up to the counter under the mirror she placed her on top of the black granite counter. As she unzipped her purse, she began rummaging through it. A few seconds later, a relieved look came upon her face as she found what she was looking for when she pulled out a bottle of pills. Smiling she unscrewed the cap and poured two light blue tablets onto her hand.

_Thank God for Jason and energy pills. _She thought to herself before dry swallowing the pills.

Normally, Roxanne would never agree to take a stimulus pill, such as high-energy pills. But as soon as her father began piling more and more business work upon her along with her budding career into the acting world; She needed as much energy as she could get. No matter what the cost. But as far as Jason goes, he happened to be an ex-boyfriend of hers, who happened to be a well-respected and sophisticated doctor in the city. He was very bright for his age, having a very high I.Q. as well. He was at the time, coming up with his own forms of medication. The one that Roxanne happened to be taking was one of his newest medications that were on the market. But as far as she was concerned, it should have been on the market because taking it she feels as if she could go through the whole week without any sleep, or food. But the one thing that she had to have almost every hour was water. She thrived on water, but she took no notice of that.

Shaking the uneasiness away, Roxanne pulled herself together as she let the water running from the faucet splash onto her hands. She closed her eyes as she felt the water slowly fall of her hands. She was suddenly pulled out of her daze, when her cell phone began to go off. Turning the faucet off, she reached for the paper towel and quickly dried her hands before reaching into her purse and pulling out her cell phone.

"_Meet me at the lab by 6."_ She quickly read in her text, which was sent by Jason. Turning her blackberry off, she decided that she shouldn't be bothered by anything throughout her training. As soon as she did this she felt an odd, pain on her right side of her stomach. Shrugging it off, figuring it was hunger; she walked towards the door and unlocked the lock. Taking a deep breath, she swung the door opened and stepped out into the hallway.

Feeling a sudden chill wash through her body, Roxanne puilled at the bottom of her wife beater, she mentally cursed at herself for not wearing something that was heavier and warmer.

Roxanne continued her walk down the hallway, back towards the training room just as she heard, "You can't be our trainer!"

Raising her eyebrows in question, Roxanne opened the door towards the training room and found a man with his back facing her, who happened to be the person Susan was yelling at.

"Who said anything about me being your trainer?" He asked in a conceded sort of tone.

Roxanne scoffed to herself at the sound of this man's tone, She hated men like him, the always seem to make her life miserable.

"Listen buddy, if your not our trainer than I don't see any reason for you to be in here. Nor do I care for your reason." Roxanne stated causing Susan to lean her head past the man who was wearing a black wife beater with blue basketball shorts.

Hearing the new voice, the man only smirked at the woman's spicy attitude.

"Spicy, I like that in my women." He commented as he turned around and made his way up the fit body of the woman who made the previous comment towards him.

But as soon as his eyes landed onto her light forest green eyes, while also taking notice of her tan olive complexion his eyes began to widen in shock as he stared dumbfound.

"Johnny, you remember Roxanne Rivera? Don't you?" Susan asked as she walked up towards the two. Seeing his blue eyes stare back at her, Roxanne suddenly felt self-conscious like she did back in high school causing her to quickly move her eyes away from his. Wanting to break the awkward silence Roxanne said,

"Hello to you too."

"You should care for my reason being in here." Johnny added, quickly changing from the state of shock into one of total confidence.

"And why is that?" Roxanne added quickly as Susan shook her head in disgust at her younger brother just as another man walked into the room.

"I'm your trainer." He added with that infamous smirk of his, causing Roxanne's eyes to almost burst out of her head. Seeing this Johnny felt a sense of accomplishment, it brought back memories he had of causing her to have that same look many years ago.

As noticed, one could say that Johnny and Roxanne didn't end on friendly terms. They've known each other ever since, kindergarten since Susan began to watch the two for a couple of hours a week until Roxanne's father found a replacement after the nanny would leave. So seeing Johnny now after years of not seeing him, was quite a bit of surprise for Roxanne considering how close they once was.

"Um, lets change into the training uniform Roxanne." Susan stated as she pulled Roxanne out of the room before she could protest on the fact that Johnny was her trainer.

Letting out a small cackle Johnny shook his head as he turned to one of his friends, who happened to be training his sister.

"Two questions. 1. What's with that riff between you, your sister, and that girl? And, 2. Why the hell is Roxanne Rivera here, and what is with you two?" He asked as he shook his dark brown shaggy hair.

"1. Susan didn't like the idea that I was going to be in charge of her training. Than Roxanne walked in and she didn't like the idea of me as a trainer as well." Johnny answered.

"Why?" He asked as he lifted some weights in the corner of the room, as Johnny walked over and sat down on the bench press bench.

"Who knows, they're women, Johnny answered as if that was an obvious answer, causing the other man to laugh.

"And number two?" The man asked as Johnny sat up on the bench to turn towards him.

"Her father is merging with Von Doom's company Shane."

"Oh, so you think those rumors of her dating Drew are true?" Shane asked with a smile on his face.

"What?" Johnny asked suddenly standing up as he walked over towards the punching bag.

"Well I mean, I was going to take a chance with her, But seeing that shes already taken that maybe a problem. But then again…-

"Nah, I got it covered." Johnny asked quickly shutting up Shane; he couldn't even see him dating Roxanne. She would never go for him.

"What do you mean?" Shake asked as he dropped the weights and turned towards Johnny.

"I bet you $50, that I'll have her hooked on me by the time we get back from space."

"Damn, man how do you get them hooked so fast?" Shane asked.

"What can I say, it's part of the Storm charm." Johnny stated taking notice through the glass doors that Roxanne and Susan were walking towards them. He also took notice of how much Roxanne has changed; She took on a new personality almost. He wasn't the same girl he had during high school and college there was something different about her, and he didn't know what it was, but he knew he was going to find it out.

"Sue, you can't be serious! Can't we trade?" Roxanne muttered as they entered the weight room where the two trainers were. Susan sighed, she already explained the reason as to why they couldn't switch. She couldn't have her own brother train her, that would be a conflict of relationship and business and that would just be unprofessional.

"No, I told you why." Susan answered as she faced the two men.

"Well then, let's get started!" Johnny said almost enthusiastically causing Susan to shake her head as she walked towards her trainer leaving Johnny to throw his arm around Roxanne's shoulder.

"Shall we?" He asked looking down at Roxanne.

"The sooner we get this over with, the better." She stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, then you guys can have the weight room and we'll go to the next room over, and do some running and then we'll go down to the space training and end up in this room." Johnny stated while receiving a nod of approval from Shane.

"So…." Johnny's voice interrupted Roxanne as she was running on the treadmill with wires running up her arms and under her shirt. To keep track of her heart rate as well as other medical issues. Glancing up at him, she found him leaning against the treadmill with his hands on the handles staring dead straight into her eyes. Feeling her cheeks heat up, she quickened her pace, and not knowing weather the running caused her cheeks to heat up or if it was because of Johnny.

Giving a meek smile, the best that she could muster through the breathing tube that was in her mouth, she quickly glanced away, cursing at her luck.

"What have you been up to?" Johnny asked as he moved away from the front of the treadmill and walked towards the back, stepping onto the sides of the treadmill that was on either side of the rotating track. Since he was taller than her he could easily read her rates, of her bodily functions, which were taking place as she was running. While taking notes on her running, he also took notice of her body. To him it looked like she has been working out, since he's last seen her.

Glancing back up, Roxanne noticed that Johnny wasn't standing in front of her anymore, as she began to wonder where he wandered off to now, she was quickly taken away from her thoughts when she heard,

"Wow, your hear rate is really high."

Feeling his breath on her bare skin of her shoulders, she quickly lost her footing, and slipped causing her to fall onto the rotating track and her head to smack against the track. Resulting in all of the wires becoming detached as well as the breathing tube to be pulled out of her mouth, as she slid between his legs and slid off the track landing on the soft-carpeted floor. Pushing herself up off the floor, she lifted her gaze to find Johnny's as he was laughing hysterically from what just happened.

Standing up, she began walking towards the door as she heard, "That was great."

" I can't do this anymore." Roxanne blurted out as she felt the sudden pain erupt again in her right side, causing her to double over falling against the wall.

"Whoa, you alright?" Johnny asked taking notice of her sudden change.

"Yeah, just a delayed pain to my fall." Roxanne stated covering up the truth.

"Here take a seat, I'll get you some water." Johnny stated gesturing towards the chair against the wall, before walking away towards the mini fridge.

Staring down at the floor, Roxanne winced as she closed her eyes from the pain.

"Here."

Roxanne tilted her head up to find a bottle of water, with the brand "Von Doom." On the label, giving a sarcastic grin she took the water and unscrewed the tap before lifting it to her mouth. As soon as the water touched her lips, she felt as if the pain was taken away, Not giving a care as to where Johnny was, she kept on drinking as if this was her last bottle of water for the rest of life.

"You finished that already?" Johnny asked astounded as he took notice of Roxanne throwing the empty bottle away.

"I'm a fast drinker." She added shortly as she stood up, with a sudden burst of energy.

"Now what?" She asked causing Johnny to raise his eyebrow in question.

"You up to it?" He asked as he nodded towards the elliptical.

"Storm, you should know by now that I'm up for anything." Roxanne answered as she brushed against his shoulder making her way towards the machine.

Smirking, he made his way towards the table where he kept track of all of her rates, quietly he said, "I sure as hell know that."

"Sorry?" Roxanne asked as she began peddling faster after hooking up all the wires again. Glancing back up, Johnny took notice of the perspiration on her forward from all of the exercise. His eyes quickly lingering down towards her now bare chest as she just wore a sports bra, the wife beater probably got too hot for her. Shaking his head he quickly covered himself up when he asked, "So what have you been up to?"

"I'm guessing you don't watch TV or read much?" She asked through heavily breathing.

"Let me rephrase that, ignore the reading part. We both know you never read." She added shortly after before Johnny could even muster up an answer. Johnny smirked, as a part of the Roxanne he knew and loved came back.

"Nope, Been busy with other things." He quickly stated while taking more notes of her rates.

"Why?" He added glancing back up at her.

"Let's just say I'm a frequent topic in gossip these days." She explained shortly giving off the sense that she didn't really want to talk about it. Noticing that her time was up on the machine, he walked over and took note of some of the rates that he could see. Just as he was going to reach for the wire that led to her chest, she quickly beat him to it and unplugged it herself. Handing him the monitor as she climbed off the machine.

"What made you go to NASA?" Roxanne asked as she went to get another bottle of water.

"Who told you?"

"Susan." She answered causing him to shake his head, while looking up at her.

"I'm not in NASA anymore, I kind of got kicked out."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Roxanne muttered to herself as she glanced back over to Johnny, only to find him staring back at her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Johnny asked just as she finished up her second bottle of water.

Standing up, she slowly walked over towards Johnny and stopped only a few inches in front of him.

"Come on Johnny, you and I both know that you have issues with sticking with just one thing. Gets too boring for ya, remember?" Roxanne asked smugly causing Johnny's memories of his past in high school and part of college to make their way back into his mind.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy.." Johnny stated, using Roxanne's old nickname.

"I was in high school then, I've grown."

Hearing this, Roxanne glanced down and quickly back up at him, as she said, "Not by much I see, still the same _little_ boy I grew up with." Giving a smirk of her own, she quickly turned back around and walked towards the glass door grabbing onto the handle.

Shaking his head, Johnny bit his bottom lip as he tried to think up something quickly to fire back with, to defend his manhood.

"Are you coming or what?"

Glancing up, he found Roxanne staring back at him, waiting.

"So, how was your training?" Sue asked as they changed back into their clothes from before.

"Painful, exhausting, annoying, and downright horrible." Roxanne described as she pulled, a cami on followed by pulling up a pair of dark denim jeans.

"it couldn't of been that horrible."

"Um, have you even met your brother?" Roxanne asked as her eyebrows scrunched together, at Sue's last statement.

"Okay, so Johnny is still Johnny. But just forget about him, you know how he is." Sue said as she tried to make the situation seem better.

"Sure."

"Look, I don't need a ride back. I was just going to stop by the store and pick up some medicine and get a taxi home." Roxanne shortly added as she slung the strap of her messenger bag onto her shoulder.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind,." Sue replied watching as Roxanne walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm positive Sue. Thanks though, I'll call you later."

Glancing down at her cell phone she noticed that the time was 4:30 as she exited the training facility. Opening the flap of her messenger bag she glanced down and quickly grabbed the pill bottle twisting the cap off and pouring out two tablets onto her hand. After she put the bottle back into her bag, she quickly dry swallowed the two pills as she hailed for a taxi.

"You Johnny, Meet ya at Larry's tonight?" Shane asked referring to a popular well-known bar in the city, as the two walked out of the building. Adjusting his gym bag, Johnny nodded his head as he replied,

"Yeah, I'll text you later."

"Alright man." Shane said as he walked off in the opposite direction. Turning back towards the busy street, Johnny turned to walk towards the corner of the street towards the parking garage.

He soon stopped in his tracks, when he saw Roxanne toss her head back as she threw pills into her mouth to swallow. Shortly after, she threw her hand up in the air as she attempted to hail a cab.

_Popping pills? That doesn't seem like Roxanne. She was never into that._ Johnny thought to himself, remembering his bet, he began walking towards Roxanne, as she stood there looking annoyed.

"Need a ride?" Johnny asked as he peered over her shoulder, causing her to quickly turn around her as her loose bun almost whipped him in the face.

"Could you stop doing that?" She asked as let out a deep sigh.

"What?" Johnny asked smirking, as he remembered that same face expression back when they were in high school. It was her annoyed and angry face expression, eyebrows all scrunched up, her nose scrunched up as well.

"Just walking up behind me and scaring me like that." She answered shortly as she turned back around putting her arm up in the air like that. Smirking, Johnny reached up and pulled her arm back down quickly.

"Let me give you a ride." He told her as she stared at him raising one eyebrow in question.

"Come on, you won't have to pay a cab fee." He stated as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, almost into a smile.

"Fine, when you put like that, why not." She stated as she adjusted her bag.

"Well?" She asked only causing him to smirk as he began walking forward towards the garage with her in tow not paying attention to the sound of snapshots being taken behind the shrubbery.

"How far did you park?" Roxanne asked for the second time as they walked in the parking garage.

"It's just around the corner. I forgot how impatient you could be." He muttered as he turned the corner smirking to himself. Feeling her pocket vibrate, Roxanne pulled out her cell phone while glancing down at the screen to find, a smiling short dark haired tan man with brown eyes staring back at her. It was Jason. Hitting the open button, as she turned the corner she quickly read,

_Please come tonight. It's important. _

What could be so important that's making him plead for her to come? Why did it seem like it was a matter of life or death? There should be no, bad side effects from the energy pills. Jason told Roxanne, that they were a for sure thing. So why should he be sounding so worried and apprehensive?

"Here." Johnny stated pulling Roxanne out of her thoughts, while also causing her to look up to find his arm sticking out towards her, holding a dark red helmet.

"What? No!" She stated realizing what the helmet was for.

"Fine don't wear it, it only came with the bike anyway." Johnny stated as he swung his leg over the motorcycle waiting for Roxanne.

"I'm not talking about the helmet! I'm talking about the bike Johnny!" Roxanne stated as she stared at the bike more.

"Ah, come on! What happened to the Roxy, who was up for anything?" Johnny asked causing Roxanne to stare at him coldly. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the bike, while grabbing the helmet of his hands and placed it over her head.

"There's my Roxy." Johnny stated with a genuine smile as he felt her weight on the bike.

"I'm not yours. And by the way it's Roxanne." Roxanne stated as she was looking around, trying to find a place to put her hands. Giving up, she just placed them neatly behind her holding onto the seat for dear life as she closed her eyes waiting for the bike to speed out of the garage.

Stifling a small chuckle, while waiting for a few seconds, Johnny finally reached behind him and grabbed a hold of her arms and placed them around his abdomen.

"Hold on tight." Johnny stated as he started up the bike and shot out of the garage like a speed demon.

"JOHNNY!" Roxanne screamed causing him to laugh as they weaved in and out of the crowded streets and finally stopping at a red light.

"So, where to Ma'am?" Johnny asked playing up the charm, as he felt her breath coming through the mouthpiece in the helmet onto his shoulder.

"Um, Corner of 10th and Vine." She answered; her voices a little raspy and high pitch. Her voice only got that way when she was scared or at a loss for words.

"Okay." Johnny stated simply before he shot off again, only causing Roxanne to grab a tighter hold onto him, which only caused him to smile as he accelerated down the street.

As he took a tight right turn down, 7th Roxanne could easily catch the scent on Johnny's shirt. It was a mixture of a burning smell, kind of like a campfire smell with the smell of fresh laundry.

Shaking her head she quickly felt another jolt to her side, causing her hands to loosen around Johnny's waist.

"You okay back there?" Johnny asked feeling the grip loosen.

"Yeah…. just…. uh…trying to adjust from that turn." She answered trying to cover up her wincing.

Hearing a laugh from Johnny, She tried to focus her attention on something other than her pain as she glanced around the street, catching a very quick glimpse of a man in a Yankees cap with a camera shoved in his face, as he snapped a picture of her and Johnny.

_Shit._ She thought to herself, just as the bike pulled to another stop, this time in front of her destination.

"Here we are." Johnny stated as he leaned his head back and watched Roxanne climb off the bike and stood on the sidewalk. Taking the helmet off, she shook her head from the static electricity that the helmet gave her.

Smiling as thanks, she handed the helmet back to Johnny.

"See you tomorrow." She said as she turned to walk away but was slowly pulled back by a sudden grip that was placed on her arm. Turning around, she found Johnny sitting on his bike holding her arm.

"Pick you up tomorrow, 10:00." He told her. Hearing this, Roxanne shook her head.

"I'm not helpless Johnny, I can get my own ride. Thanks though." She stated as she pulled her arm away from him, turning her back on him as she strode down the sidewalk.

Sitting there, trying to get over the sudden rejection Johnny glanced around the streets. He stopped, when his eyes landed on a man in a Yankees cap with a camera hanging loosely from his neck, walking down the street following Roxanne. Johnny watched as Roxanne, walked into the Anderson Theater

"Roxanne, darling, you're late!" Angier, the director stated as he took notice of Roxanne's sudden arrival.

"I know, I'm so sorry Angier I really-

"Get on stage, we're starting from page 23."

Nodding her head quickly, Roxanne climbed the steps and entered from the third wing, taking notice of Drew Steely.

"Thou hast hit it: Come, sit on me." Drew stated as he got into his character, starting from where the scene was left off the day before. Roxanne, walked past Drew as he sat down on the bench, as she said,

"Asses are made to bear, and so are you."

"Women are made to bear, and so are you." Drew fought back as his character, causing Roxanne to stifle a laugh as she tried her best to stay in character. It was just so unlike Drew, to say something like that.

"No such jade as you, if me you mean." She commented as she stole a quick glance towards the audience, taking notice of Angier sitting there writing continuously in his notebook, glancing around she noticed the assistant director and the lighting crew in the back of the room. Seeing a figure in the left entrance she tried to squint her eyes the best she could to see who it was.

"-To be but young and light-" Realizing that it was time for her next line she quickly, went over what Drew just said and quickly said, "Too light for such a swain as you to catch; And yet as heavy as my weight should be."

"Should be! Should -buzz!" Drew exclaimed. As Roxanne stared out into the audience seeing, who exactly that mysterious person was.

The nerve of him, to follow he; It's none of his business where she goes, or what she does. So he gave her a ride, that doesn't mean he gets to know everything about how she lives now. Doesn't he have anything better to do? Go seduce women and crap like that.

"Miss Rivera!"

"Yes?" Roxanne asked being pulled back into the play.

"It's your line." Angier stated nodding his head waiting for her to go on.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just kind of spaced out there. Where were we?" Roxanne asked sheepishly causing her to be embarrassed.

"Right, Take a 10 everyone. Next we have costume fitting, Drew please fulfill Roxanne on where we are at."

After seeing Angier walk away, Roxanne quickly glanced towards Drew who shook his head laughing.

"Can you, like, wait 5 minutes? I have to check on something." Roxanne asked before she jogged down the steps and Drew even had a chance to answer. Jogging down the walkway towards the entrance, Roxanne opened the doors and stepped into the lobby. Scanning around the room, until her eyes landed on him as he was walking out the door.

"You!" She called out causing him to stop and turn around to face her.

"Me." Johnny replied smartly.

"Cut the crap, what are you doing here watching me?" She asked angrily.

"You? You think this is about you? Can't a man, such as myself, become indulged by the arts?" Johnny asked causing Roxanne to place her hands on her hips as she leaned on her right leg staring at Johnny.

"Fine, I was just trying to give this back." Johnny said opening his hand and revealing her blackberry.

"What were you doing with my phone?" She asked as she made a reach for it, causing him to jerk his hand back and lift his arm up high above his head so she couldn't reach it.

"It fell out of your pocket when you got off the bike." He explained smiling seeing her reaching.

"What are you 16? Just give it back!" She exclaimed annoyed by hi boyish ways.

"Not until you tell me who Jason is." Johnny stated causing Roxanne to quickly drop her arm, as her nose and eyebrows scrunched up.

"You read my messages!" She exclaimed.

"Who is he?" Johnny asked still pushing the question, as Roxanne shook her head, why must he be such a jerk.

"A friend, Johnny. Now give it back." Roxanne exclaimed.

"Under one more condition." Johnny hackled into the situation.

"What is it now?" Roxanne asked annoyed as she head a door open from the auditorium.

"Dinner, with me." He stated eyeing her with his crystal blue eyes causing her to quickly shake her head in a very discreet manner, in which Johnny didn't even notice.

"Fine." She stated just as made a quick reach for his phone.

"Really?" Johnny asked surprised at how simple that was.

"Anything wrong here?" A new voice asked causing Johnny and Roxanne to both turn towards their left, where the voice came from. Standing there was a 5'10 spiky blonde haired man, who looked very toned. But not overly toned.

"Hey Drew. Drew this is Johnny Storm I grew up with him, Johnny this is Drew Steely." Roxanne explained as the two eyed each other sized each other up.

"Nope everything is just peachy Blondie." Johnny said sarcastically causing Drew to throw glares in his direction.

"Roxanne?" Drew asked while not shifting his gaze at all.

"Yeah. Johnny was just about to leave." Roxanne answered causing Johnny to stare down at her, as she just eyed him.

"Well, see you later Jeremy." Drew stated before he walked away.

"Yeah, you too Blondie!" Johnny called out causing Roxanne to roll her eyes.

_Boys._ She thought gingerly.

"Grow up Johnny." Roxanne said as she turned her back on him to walk back into the auditorium.

"Hey, what about dinner?" Johnny asked, standing there..

"You never said when." She spat back as she kept walking away from him.

_Damn it!_ He cursed in his head, _I can still get that 50 bucks, there's always tomorrow._ He thought as he watched her walk away.

"You tricked me!" He called out, just before she walked through the door to the stage.

Turning her head over her shoulder she simply stated,

"It pays to be smart Johnny."


	3. Face the strange

Chapter 3:

"How was your day?" The familiar voice of Monty boomed through the Condo as Roxanne waltzed into the foyer. Glancing towards the kitchen, she smiled as she saw her flamboyant friend cooking up something that smelled wonderful.

"Exhausting." Roxanne replied as she slung her bag onto the table before she took a seat on the giant red comfortable plushy couch.

"Same here. My fashion line is driving me insane already and it's only the second day." Monty stated as he looked out the window.

"Hmm." Roxanne replied shortly as she closed her eyes for a brief second, hoping to be somewhat relaxed.

"Oh by the way, your manger called…Oh and someone named Jaso-"

"Jason?" Roxanne asked, cutting Monty off as she jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and instantly searched her purse for her cell phone.

"Yeah, he said to meet him at his apartment tonight at 6:00." Monty muttered not paying attention to Roxanne's rummaging in the apartment.

"He seemed awfully urgent in his message, something about the results…DID YOUR EGO GET PREGGO?" Monty instantly asked connecting the dots in his head while Roxanne was now in her bedroom quickly changing out of her clothes into a pair of skinny jeans with a white tang top.

"No Monty, I am not!" She quickly exclaimed back towards Monty as she walked out of her bedroom with black boots as she tied her hair into a bun.

"Well that's damn good because I need you to try on this wonderful new number I just made for my summer line. It's sort of retro but yet modern if you catch my drift." Monty added as he turned around only to find the door closing in his face.

"Must be someone important." Monty mused to himself with a small smile.

Placing her aviators on her face, Roxanne quickened her pace towards the elevator. As soon as she stepped into the elevator, she sighed realizing that it would only be here going down. Pulling out her blackberry she read the words, "5 new messages."

Dialing the number to her cell phone account, she wait and listened to the messages.

The first being from Drew, _"Roxanne, I would love to meet you somewhere for dinner to go over our, well, lines for the play. Seeing as how the public has no idea that you want to be involved in theater-." _ Roxanne quickly pressed end on Drew's message; She really did not have the time to listen to his views on her career goals at the moment. Rolling her eyes she waited for the next message to play.

"_Roxanne, baby, it's Jerome. You need to call me ASAP. I have amazing news on your latest play, it's to die for!" _ Roxanne couldn't help but smile as she listened to that message from her manager, which must mean something is going good.. Pressing delete, she waited patiently for the next message to play.

"_Roxanne this is your father, I need you to meet me at York. I have amazing news; this really means something to me. Meet me there at 8:00."_ Sighing to herself she quickly deleted that message and looked at her watch, 4:30. She had twenty minutes to get to Jason's. Seeing that she was getting closer to the lobby she quickly placed her newsboy style cap onto her head as she waited for the next message to play, which would surprise her.

"_ROXANNE! It's Jason, listen you really need to stop by tonight. I was overanalyzing my motes and I realized that there is a chemical imbalance; I need to report anything that you have done that could have interfered with the chemicals! Please come to my place as soon as you get this!" _ Furrowing her eyebrows, Roxanne couldn't help but worry as she deleted that message. What could go wrong? All of the tests proved to be good, at least that's what she was told. Shaking her head she quickly shaken those thoughts out of her head as she listened to the next message.

"_You should know that tricking me will only cause me to bother you even more with my with and charm." _Roxanne quickly rolled her eyes as that nerve tingling sound of Johnny's voice played into her ear. _"But back to the reason I was calling, listen I happen to remember that you are a vegetarian, and with me having good friends in high places, I happen to know a chef who has opened the hottest new vegetarian friendly restaurant. Anyone who is anyone will be there. I also happen to have two free meals for the opening night, if your free tomorrow after training, well you know what to do." _ Deleting that message, Roxanne couldn't help but smirk as the elevator dinged, revealing that she was now at the lobby.

Walking out of the elevator she smiled to the postman who gave her a slight nod as she walked out the entrance.

Turning towards the right, she was thankful that no one has noticed her yet. She kept walking at a fast pace, hoping to arrive at Jason's quickly. Not realizing that a man in a Yankees baseball cap with a scruffy white goatee was following her every move from across the street in a parked black SUV.

Arriving at his doorstep, She was about to press the buzzer for his apartment complex, until she was quickly pulled into the building.

"Is everything okay? Your message sounded very, scary." Roxanne commented as Jason was pulling her towards the basement of the building. Noticing the bright sky blue stain on his denim pants, Roxanne couldn't push those worried thoughts out of her head anymore.

"I wasn't expecting these kind of results." He muttered more to himself than to Roxanne, as he opened the door with the sign, which read "Hazardous materials." Following him into the lab, Roxanne glanced about the room, inspecting all of the various apparatus', which her placed on several counter tops. She couldn't help but smile as she compared Jason's lab to the lab of Dexter's on the TV show "Dexter's Laboratory." Everything was so hi-tech she was afraid to even touch any of the machines, in fear that she would probably break something.

"Remember the sample that I asked for you to give me, to see how your body's chemistry will react to the chemical?" Jason asked as he took a seat on his rolling stool. Nodding, Roxanne couldn't help but lean over his shoulder looking into the container which was holding a clear type of liquid with a small clump in the middle that somewhat resembled a bubble.

"Well, after several weeks of continuous note taking your cell. I realized that your cell has now taken on a whole new form and totally new characteristics after the energy injection was given." Jason explained as Roxanne's eyes widened as the small sample suddenly expanded and the liquid suddenly filled up the small clear container.

"What the hell is that thing doing?" Roxanne asked as she picked up the container. Seeing her expression, Jason quietly took off his glasses as he tried to form the words to explain what was happening. He watched as her green eyes peered into the container as the liquid began to slosh itself around in the container almost starting a whirlpool.

"Well, you see, your skin sample has, taken on the properties and has almost turned itself into…water after the injection." Jason went on to explain.

"So your saying, the chemicals in those energy pills you created have somehow, mutilated my skin cell?" Roxanne asked quietly as she placed the container back onto the counter thinking deeply.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Jason muttered quietly almost afraid to look Roxanne in the eyes. Turning around Roxanne began to pace the lab. If that's the way her skin reacted to the chemicals does that mean that she will somehow react in the same manner? Or will it not happen because of the dosage differences.

"Has anything odd happened with you lately?" Jason asked as he rolled over towards the computer to look at the notes and tables, which he has made up on this experiment.

"None that I can think of." Roxanne muttered as she kept pacing the floor.

"Well have you felt the need for water more?" Jason asked as began typing furiously on the keyboard, almost as if his fingers had a mind of their own.

"Well I was at the gym training for the space trip, and this guy handed me a water bottle which I downed in like one second flat. But that was just because I was sweating profusely." Roxanne explained as she turned towards Jason.

"Even for a normal person one second flat is abnormal Roxanne." Jason muttered causing Roxanne to worry more, which caused her pace to more.

"How many pills have you taken since I given you the bottle?" Jason asked as he kept on typing.

Stopping in her tracks, Roxanne quickly felt a sudden icy cold feeling run throughout her veins as she became more nervous and scared.

"Um, well, none." Roxanne muttered quietly feeling as if she melting. She hated being put on the spot like this; it made her a nervous wreck.

: Turning around on the stool, Jason came face to face with Roxanne, which caused his jaw to drop.

"I know, that it's not smart to do that. But you see, with everything that is going on, I just felt like a nervous wreck and then it sort of became addicting almost." Roxanne explained sheepishly as she stared at him dead one, waiting for some kind of reaction.

After a few seconds of no other reaction, Roxanne quickly sighed loudly, before exclaiming, "Do you have anything to say?"

After taking a long gulp, Jason couldn't help but stare at Roxanne.

"Roxanne you're uh, uh, um, soaking right now." Jason stated as he stared at her in awe.

"What? No I'm not, I'm perfectly comfortable right now." Roxanne explained, but quickly added, "Except for the nervous irritated feeling I have right now."

Grabbing a hold of Roxanne's hand, Jason quickly pulled her over into the other room, where the lab coats were held. While grabbing a towel, he left Roxanne to stand in front of the mirror facing the opposite way.

Noticing Jason's hand was now sopping wet, She quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Turn around Miss Rivera." Jason commanded after a small gulp.

With a nervous and almost scared feeling in the pit of her stomach, Roxanne turned around and came face to face with a soaking wet version of herself.

"What the hell is happening to me?" She asked as she pulled the cap off of her head slowly and her gaze soon landed on the cap.

Feeling the wetness of the cap, she couldn't help but stare in awe at her cap. Using her other hand she wrung the hat out and listened to the very loud and ear splitting sound of the water droplets hitting the floor.

"It over ruled the distant sound of Jason's voice in the background, the drops sounded like a giant boulder has fallen onto the ground right next to her. She was soon brought of her daze, as she heard the word, "Taken over."

Looking back towards Jason, he eyed her up and down taking more mental notes on her status.

"It seems as if, the role of water has taken a much greater detrimental in your life Almost as if you and water were one in the same." Jason explained even more as he walked back over towards his computer while quickly clicking his mouse, he stated, "With the dosage you put into your body, I'm surprised that you're still standing today. I think we have to run more tests." Jason went on causing Roxanne to shaken up for words just sat back down in the chair.

"I would say that you should come over everyday, for the testing but, seeing that the effects have a much greater impact on your life, I suggest you moving in." Jason stated.

"Mo-Moving in?" Roxanne stuttered out as she tried to grasp onto the countertop for something steady.

"Yes, I think that as of right now, those chemicals have now taken on full custody of you, to put it in lamens terms."

Walking into her condo several thoughts were running through her head right now, such as: _What do I tell my friends? What about my acting career? What about the play? What about my father? The space trip? The public? My manager, fans, publicist and Monty? How do I tell them that I'm some sort of hazardous toxic human? The tabloids will be all over this. I can see it now, 'Roxanne Rivera disappears from the universe entirely' , 'Miss Rivera dies tragically', 'Miss Rivera runs away to the Virgin Islands!'._

Packing her things, Roxanne quietly walked out of her apartment without even leaving a note for Monty telling him what is going on. Feeling the sensation of that cold feeling running through her veins again, Roxanne stepped inside of the elevators as tears began to swell up into her eyes, Just as the elevator began to descend she felt as if her life as she knew was shrinking in size, which caused the tears to fall out of her eyes and down her face. Just as she began to feel empty and cold, literally cold as well, She soon heard the sound of ice cracking very loudly,. It was as if, she was inside an actual iceberg, that's how loud it seemed to her. It was so loud and earsplitting that it caused her to falter to the ground. Reaching her hands to her face, her fingers slid over her cheekbones as they slid over what appeared to feel like ice cubes. Using her nails she tried to pry that feeling away from her face, not realizing the nails were leaving scratches upon her face. After minutes of clawing at her face, she finally gave up and reached into her purse pulling out a small compact case.

Flipping it open, she moved the case around to position it to where she could see her reflection staring back at her. When she found that perfect position, she stared in horror as she lifted her right hand to her face, to feel and see her teardrops actually frozen in place.


End file.
